A little story of family
by Falcon 101
Summary: A short one shot sequel to Little Survivor, Addison Derek and their adopted children welcome the newest member of their family.


Addison felt a gentle hand covering her own and her eyes fluttered open to see her husband gazing upon her. He smiled at her warmly and leaned forward to kiss her lips, "I didn't mean to wake you" Derek whispered.

Addison replied by giving Derek a kiss of her own, "to me seeing you is more special then sleep."

"You're very cheerful for someone who looks so tired."

"I knew all about the experience Derek before I even became pregnant, the lack of sleep not being able to run as fast as a cheetah or drink mountains of champagne, but I don't care this child inside me that you and I created and will one day be held in my arms it's all worth it."

"Your right" Derek wrapped his arms bringing Addison closer to him and placed his lips on her shoulder.

Addison twisted her neck to look at her husband, "do you think you'll be okay when the baby comes?"

"If I can handle our two lovely little ratbags and not go crazy, i'm sure a baby isn't going to be…"

"No I mean are you okay having another girl, I know you were kind of hoping it would be a boy."

"Addison she might be a tomboy and even if she is not I still have Sam, I can entertain Ariel quite well I'm sure I can entertain Fiona."

Addison raised an eyebrow, "Fiona."

"Just a name I thought of last night when I was looking at video games on the internet."

"You want to name our daughter after a girl that gets trapped in a haunted castle and has to be rescued by a white German Shepherd."

Derek grinned widely showing nearly all of his teeth, "it was just an idea and for the record she does rescue the dog as well from time to time."

"I was thinking of the name Amelia."

"Amelia Ariel and Addison" Derek said in a dramatic tone of voice, "the three angels."

"Yeah I guess your right we already have two females in the house whose names start with A."

"What about Celeste?"

"Celeste Shepherd doesn't feel right, how would you feel about Marlene."

"I once knew a hamster named Marlene."

"Oh" Addison ran the palms of her hands down her face, "i'm too tired to think about this," Derek smirked.

"It's not funny Derek we have to name our baby something."

"We could always call her Addison Montgomery the second."

"Oh shut up" Addison wacked Derek with a pillow as he laughed, "i'm going to make some tea can I bring you anything."

His wife rolled over and moaned, "a sleeping pill would be superb."

"Just relax" Derek whispered moving forward to gently massage his wife's shoulders, Addison smiled gratefully at him before drifting off.

Derek softly closed the bedroom door, "daddy, daddy, daddy" he turned around as two small bodies ran into Derek hugging his waist, "kids can you keep the noise down mommy's asleep."

"Mommy is always asleep" Ariel sighed.

"She's asleep because of the baby, its making her feel tired."

"The baby shouldn't be making her tired, is she going to be a mean baby" Sam whispered.

"The baby will be a girl" Ariel said happily, "and girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice."

"Yeah" Derek rolled her eyes, "i'm sure they are come on kids who wants breakfast."

"Me me" Ariel tugged on Derek's arm and Derek lifted her up high over his shoulder smiling as his daughter began to laugh. Sam smiled at his dad "help me Sam" Ariel called out as Derek's other hand slowly started to travel to Ariel's ribcage, Sam lifted Derek's shirt up and began to tickle his abdomen.

"Sam" Derek laughed then he picked Sam up as well with his other arm his children laughed, "right before we have breakfast I have some kids to tickle."

"Mommy the tickle monster has got us" Ariel called out as Derek put her down on the coach and tickled her stomach. Sam laughed as Derek put him down and started to do the same with him.

"Derek the noise" Addison yelled out, Derek stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"Mommy's upset" Sam whispered he jumped down from the coach and running down the hallway he softly opened the bedroom door. Addison smiled at him, "i'm sorry mommy" Sam walked over and climbed into the bed Addison hugged him close and gently kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry too Sam I know I haven't been the nicest mom lately."

"You are the nicest mom" Sam whispered as he kissed his mother's forehead, "I smile every day because of you mom."

"My wonderful boy" Addison gently brushed the hair off her son's forehead with her fingers, "are you going to be okay having two sisters."

"Ariel told me that if I turn into a mean boy she and my baby sister will hang my underpants at the top of the tree in our backyard."

Addison chuckled, "i'm sure your sisters wouldn't do that to you."

"They do that on tv girls team up on boys and then they tie them up and put makeup on them."

"Well me and Derek will make sure that Ariel and your little sister don't do any of that stuff unless it's alright with you."

"I want to be the best big brother in the universe."

"I think you will be honey."

"Mommy" Ariel came in to the room, "i'm sorry as well you're only grumpy because your sleepy."

Addison ran her hand along Ariel's cheek, "i'm just grumpy because I can't have fun with you two like I used to."

"Will you be like this forever mommy" Ariel hugged her mommy's face, "I want you to be the smiling happy mommy not the grouchy mommy."

"I will be the happiest mommy in the world when your new sister comes." Addison closed her eyes, "do you remember what we talked about there will be big changes that you might not like at first."

"I remember" Ariel nodded.

"Me too" Sam said, "you said babies need a lot of care and they make a lot of noise…."

"and they poop an awful lot" Ariel added.

"Yes" Addison giggled, "that too just remember I will always love you just as much as I love your baby sister."

"Do you need to sleep" Sam said.

"I will be up this afternoon, and I will make something nice for you to eat."

"Daddy's food isn't as nice as yours" Ariel said.

"I heard that" Derek called.

"Your daddy is going to go shopping why don't you go with him it would be more exciting than watching television all day."

"Okay" Ariel smiled, "goodnight mommy sweet dreams."

"Bye sweetheart" Addison watched her run outside and looked at Sam, "Sam i'm okay, I promise when you get home I'll be active mom not snoring mom."

Sam quickly hugged her before running out Addison thought about her family and a tear slid down her cheek as she felt joy building deep down then her eyes closed.

_At the supermarket_

Derek picked up milk from the freezer while Ariel and Sam started to argue with each other.

"Your turn Sam."

"No your turn Ariel."

"I was in there last time it's your turn."

"I like walking it's more fun its your turn."

"No you love being in the trolley."

"Its your birthday in two months you should."

"Kids" Derek said loudly bending down, "both of you could walk you know."

"Daddy knows everything" Ariel said.

"Well not everything."

"You said you know everything."

"I was just joking when I said that."

"Can we help dad" Sam said.

"Yeah I can tell you what we need and you and Ariel can find it."

Derek wandered along every isle watching with amusement as Ariel and Sam pretended they were detectives by forming their index finger and thumb into a circular shape and looking through at everything that was on the racks.

"Okay" Derek tapped his finger on his shopping list "we need.." he saw his kids looking at the floor, "hey what's the matter."

"Me and Sam couldn't find any toys."

"Guys your forgetting your manners you can't just get whatever you want whenever you want, you need to ask me first."

"Not toys for us, toys for mom."

"Why do you want to… oh kids I don't think toys will help your mom be happy again."

"They make me and Sam feel happy."

"Its different Ariel she's a grown up."

"What makes her happy daddy?"

"Is it in the supermarket" Sam added.

"Hm I'll need to think about it."

_At the park_

"Dad have you thought of anything yet."

"I'm still working on it mate."

"Well work faster" Ariel climbed on Derek's shoulders, "so mommy doesn't think you have brains made of bubblegum."

Derek laughed "I would think better if I didn't have two rugrats asking me the same question every five seconds."

Ariel looked into his earhole, "I don't see a brain or any bubblegum."

"Ariel why don't you think of something."

"Disneyland" the girl said.

"Yeah Disneyland dad" Sam said, "it's the happiest place on earth."

"When are we going to Disneyland daddy?" Derek looked at his daughter jumping up and down in front of him and wearily shrugged "don't know."

"That means soon doesn't it daddy?"

"I brought you to the park to play, so play."

"We are" Ariel hugged him, "we're playing with daddy."

"Daddy is lots of fun" Sam said.

"Daddy needs some peace and quiet so he can think about something nice to do for mommy."

"Okay come on Sam lets go find some puddles."

"Ariel" Derek shot up, "don't even think about swimming in mud again young lady."

"Only joking daddy" Ariel smirked as she ran off with Sam.

"I'll be good too daddy" Sam called back at Derek waving at him.

"Yep great" Derek closed his eyes, "now I can actually concentrate."

He began to daydream to slowly gather his thoughts then he thought about what he had done in the past that made Addison laugh and then he thought about what his kids would be prepared to do.

_They would do anything those two _he thought.

He saw a father a little younger than him trying to pull a screaming boy and girl off the swings and then he looked away as the father's children started to kick him in the shins, "this is one of those times when I realise just how lucky I am that I have Sam and Ariel."

"Hey Derek" Derek glanced up and smiled at Callie and Arizona walking over to him, "taking a break."

"Yeah something like that it was a tiring mourning."

"Addison should take a holiday from work she always appears exhausted every time we run into her at the hospital."

"She's catching up on some sleep and I took the children for today I thought they needed to have some quality time with their dad."

"So dad" Callie sat up straight smiling, "what have you done with them today?"

"We went to the supermarket."

"That's it" Arizona said.

"Shopping for groceries is a lot tougher than it sounds."

"You sound like an old fart" Callie whispered before laughing along with Arizona.

"Ha ha" Derek muttered, "I was actually thinking about something that I could do for Addison something nice."

"Well how about you get the kids to help?"

"They want to help, its just coming up with an idea that's the problem."

"Well I'm sure you will think of something, just do something you know that you'll be good at."

"Okay I think I have something i'll just get my kids." Derek wandered over where Ariel and Sam were climbing on a large whale, "you two having fun?"

"Yeah" Ariel said, "we thought of something to do for mommy."

"We did" Sam climbed down from the whale and jumped into Derek's arms, "something great dad."

"I thought of something too."

Ariel hopped down, "what's the plan daddy?"

"Well" Derek whispered to his children, "do you think mommy will like it?"

Ariel nodded with her brother.

Addison stirred and opened her eyes she checked her clock and groaned at how late in the afternoon it was. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. "Derek Sam Ariel" she called out and then gasped when Derek gently hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, "you feeling better?"

"I'm happy now, but I still haven't made the kids dinner."

"Yeah about that" Derek tied a blindfold around her eyes.

"Derek" Addison laughed, "we haven't done this in a while."

"Is mommy ready daddy?"

"Yes Ariel can you help her to the car."

"The car" Addison whispered.

"Yes honey the car we're going for a drive."

"You want me to keep the blindfold on all the way."

"All the way, come on Sam lets carry this out."

Ariel grabbed Addison's hand, "right this way mommy."

"Okay dear."

_Twenty minutes later_

"Derek" Addison said.

"We're not telling you where we're going it will ruin the surprise."

Addison felt a tap on her shoulder she spun around, "okay who was that?"

"Ariel" Sam said.

"No mommy Sam."

"Kids remember this is something nice we're doing for mom."

The children grinned, "we're nearly there" they both said.

Derek pulled into the carpark and gently guiding Addison onto her feet he led her to where he wanted her to go, "okay honey now."

Addison took off her blindfold and smiled as she saw the city from where she stood, "Derek we haven't been here since…"

"Since you first met Sam" Derek kissed her, "that makes this place very special."

Sam took Addison's hand, "this is where you found me mommy."

"Yes we first met you in the bushes over there, and it's also the same day you met Ariel."

"I like that day it was nice" Ariel said, "mommy we should go and visit where you first met me."

Addison gave a hallowed laugh, "you mean the rubbish tip in the alley."

"Yeah" Ariel said with a wide grin, "can we go tomorrow night."

"Ariel" Derek bended down to Ariel's level, "do you remember what you and your brother made for your mom."

"Yeah come on Sam."

"If you want to go tomorrow night i'll get some pegs for our noses in case the rubbish smells."

"Derek" Addison laughed, "this is wonderful…thank you."

Derek smiled warmly before he kissed Addison.

"Mom" Addison looked down at Sam and Ariel holding an envelope out to her. Addison looked inside and found a card with a drawing of her Derek, Sam and Ariel and what looked to be a smaller child with pigtails.

"That's our new sister" Ariel said pointing at the card.

"This card is so wonderful" Addison whispered feeling a tear slide down her cheek. She kissed her children's foreheads, "thank you."

"Now we're having dinner" Derek said Addison giggled as she saw packets of chips in his hands.

"Chip sandwiches" the kids said.

_4 months later_

Ariel stirred and looked around the shiny hospital she saw her brother asleep on the large chair next to her and she gently shook him away.

"Ariel" Sam rubbed his eyes.

"Sam mommy's been gone a long time" Ariel whispered.

"Mommy said she would be gone a long time, she said she would be okay."

"What if she isn't, what if the baby is mean and is hurting her."

Sam's eyes widened with fear, "what if the nurses are bad and…" Sam glanced at Arizona and Callie sleeping on the coach "where's daddy?"

"I don't know he said he was with mommy"

"If daddy is there he will protect her."

"What if he's asleep like our babysitters are."

"Ariel" Sam jumped down from his chair, "I don't want mommy to get hurt she looked scared before."

"Lets find her Sam, lets rescue her like she rescued us from the Smith people" Sam gave a nod and Ariel looking down the hallway gave a signal to her brother, she and Sam scurried down to the end of the hallway, "Sam nurses."

"Ariel" Sam pointed at a large bed he ran to it and by climbing on the chair he went under the covers. Ariel followed "they won't see us," then they started to move.

"Shhh" Ariel whispered.

Sam saw a hole in the quilt he peaked through it and heard a high pitched yelling.

"Sam that was…"

"Mommy" Sam said he threw back the quilt and jumped down with his sister the nurse pulling the bed waved her arms at them, "stop wait."

"Run Sam" Ariel ran as fast as her legs could carry her with Sam on her heels a nurse shouting behind them was slowly gaining on them.

"Gotcha" the nurse grabbed Sam's arm.

"Leave my brother alone" Ariel stamped on the nurse's foot she cried out in pain and dropped Sam. The children darted into a room, "thank you Ariel" Sam stammered.

"You're my brother Sam the best brother in the universe."

Sam smiled and hugged his sister then he heard a strange sound, "is that a baby?"

"Over here Sam" Ariel walked further into the room with Sam looking around, "I can't see any babies."

"They're above us through the window" Ariel pointed her finger above them then seeing chairs they climbed up and looked at babies in beds, " that's a lot of babies."

"Which one is our sister?"

"Maybe she isn't in there."

"There you are" the children gasped as they saw an angry nurse and ran until two people caught them and lifted them up. "There you are" Ariel saw Callie's face an inch from her own and she slowly relaxed Sam did the same as Arizona hugged him close, "we were worried sick about you two."

"Are they with you?" the nurse said.

"Yes I'm sorry for the trouble they caused."

"Arizona" Sam said, "we can't find mommy?"

"Is mommy okay" Ariel whispered.

"You went to find your mommy didn't you?"

"We were worried" Ariel looked around hoping to see her parents.

"Well" Callie said kindly, "let's go and see her."

They walked down the hallway and as Callie opened the door the children saw Addison smiling on the bed holding a small bundle of blankets Derek stood by her side sharing the same smile as his wife.

"Mommy" Ariel called out, "your safe."

"Of course I'm safe honey" Addison said, "are you ready to meet your new sister?"

"Yeah" Sam climbed onto the bed.

"Here she is, this is your new sister Maria."

"Maria" Ariel said, "hi Maria we're your big brother and sister." The baby made soft sounds in response, "mommy how come she is bald."

"She's not very old Ariel, it will take time for her to have hair as long as yours."

"Does she need to eat mommy?" Sam asked.

"We'll make some chip sandwiches mommy."

"Relax you two your mom will feed her why don't you two get something to eat."

"We just got here" Ariel said.

"You'll have plenty of time to spend with your new sister right now she needs to get some rest and your mom does to."

"We can handle them" Arizona said, "we won't fall a-"

Callie nudged her in the ribs, "We won't fail to feed them again come on kids lets get some chocolate."

Ariel and Sam smiled widely at each other and skipped out the door.

"Is there something we don't know about" Derek said.

"Derek is that really all you can think about?"

"Well there's a part of me that wishes I was a PI."

Addison giggled, "you never quit even during times like this."

Derek sniggered and kissed his baby's forehead.

"Are you enjoying this moment as much as I am" Addison said smiling.

"This moment is perfect" Derek whispered and Maria snuggled into Addison's chest.


End file.
